


What My Hands and My Body Done

by mashleyb



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-209, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashleyb/pseuds/mashleyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He runs his hands from Jude's hips down his thighs, not teasing Jude so much as getting a feel for his body. His thighs are thick and Zero loves the feel of muscle underneath his hands. His fingertips graze the inside of his legs before heading toward his cock. He lightly runs his one hand up Jude's cock while his other hand slides down his back, reaching beneath Jude's pants to grab his ass.<br/>"You've never... With a..." Zero says, more of a question.<br/>Jude shakes his head and blushes, embarrassed or just shy, Zero isn't sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What My Hands and My Body Done

"No one's stopping you." Even as he says it, Zero knows it's all bravado. He is stopping Jude from going to the party and has been for the last forty-five minutes. As Jude tells him that he wasn't going off nothing kissing him in the car, Zero can't figure out how to respond. It's true that he has been flirting with Jude for about as long as he's known him. It's Zero's natural setting, flirtatious, especially with someone he knows will put up with his shit. He knows that just about no matter what he says, Jude will stay on his side.  
But then Jude says, "Have it your way. Danny's waiting." And that's it, that's him leaving.  
Zero catches Jude by the chest with his hand. "You don't even know the guy," he says. But what he means to say is 'you know me, how can he possibly compare?'  
"I'm about to," Jude says with certainty. Zero can't think beyond the chorus of 'NO' going off in his head, so he operates on instinct, pulling Jude in for a kiss, stopping him from leaving with his mouth.  
Jude's surprise is obvious: breathing into the kiss, shaking hands moving from Zero's neck to his shoulders, and then pulling back. Zero quickly kisses Jude again before he can totally break away. He waits, unsure of what Jude will do next. Before, with other guys, it had always been a done deal. Hooking up was always the end game, always what they'd agreed on before even meeting up.  
  
But this is spontaneous, something Zero isn't used to. Jude sighs, brown eyes looking at Zero's lips then his eyes and back again. Zero can tell that this, like the others, is a done deal.  
Jude leans in to kiss Zero again and he's grasping tightly on his neck as Zero leads them toward a wall, any wall. He wants to pin Jude there, take off his clothes, and make him forget about Danny. So he does just that, leading Jude to the wall closest to them, pulling apart his button-up easily. Jude lifts Zero's shirt off too and he knows immediately where this is headed. Zero's hands slide down Jude's stomach and reach his belt, pulling it open easily. He stops there, focusing on kissing Jude more. This, more than likely, is Jude's first time with a man if his "I'm not gay!!!" declaration in the limo is any indication.  
  
So Zero takes the initiative to make it the best first time he can. With other guys, ones he wouldn't ever see again, Zero wouldn't bother. It'd be good, of course, but Zero would be more concerned with getting than giving. Zero pushes their hips together, and grinds against him. Then he inserts his leg between Jude's. Jude gasps, pulling away from kissing Zero. He takes the opening to kiss Jude's neck, little licks and nips mixed in. Jude moans.  
Zero grinds against him again before reaching down and running his hand over Jude's cock. He growls into Jude's neck. Zero unzips Jude's pants and pulls his cock from his boxers with purpose. He kisses Jude's neck, biting softly as he moves down to his shoulder. Zero's hand tightens on his cock, going from base to tip quickly.  
"This okay?" Zero says, hoping that he says yes.  
"Yeah," Jude whispers out, a little shocked, like he can't believe this is happening.  
"How do you like it?" Zero asks as he moves his hand from Jude's cock so he can think.  
Jude says, "Go slowly and work up to it." Jude gasps out, "I, ah, like to tease myself."  
Zero smirks and says, "Of course you do." But it also turns him on, to know something so intimate about Jude. And it turns him on even more to know that he's going to give him exactly what he wants.  
  
He runs his hands from Jude's hips down his thighs, not teasing Jude so much as getting a feel for his body. His thighs are thick and Zero loves the feel of muscle underneath his hands. His fingertips graze the inside of his legs before heading toward his cock. He lightly runs his one hand up Jude's cock while his other hand slides down his back, reaching beneath Jude's pants to grab his ass.  
"You've never... With a..." Zero says, more of a question.  
Jude shakes his head and blushes, embarrassed or just shy, Zero isn't sure.  
  
Zero bites the edge of Jude's earlobe and says, "I'm going to make it so good for you. I'm going to tease you for as long as I can stand."  
He kneads the muscle of Jude's ass with one hand, while running his other lightly from Jude's happy trail down to the end of his cock and back up again. Zero begins kissing and biting down his chest. He takes his time, leaving little marks all down Jude's stomach. The hand on Jude's dick stays light, gentle teasing touches that rile him up more than satisfy him.  
Jude grabs a fistful of Zero's hair as the blond settles at his feet, thankful for something to hold onto. His other hand shoves his dress pants and boxers down, giving Zero better access.  
Zero pulls them down the rest of the way, wanting to see Jude completely. He's stunned by the thought, not one he would normally have in a situation like this. But then, while he takes pleasure in giving pleasure, it has never been with someone like Jude before. The intimacy of actually knowing the person somehow making it more exciting than his usual hookups. He licks the palm of his hand and then takes hold of Jude's cock.  
  
"Please," Jude whispers. Zero's dick, still inside his underwear and borrowed jeans, twitches.  
Zero jacks Jude off slowly, pausing at the tip to run his thumb over the slit. When he reaches the base of Jude's cock, he pauses there too, wanting to make Jude wait. He kisses Jude's thigh and then bites down. The hand on Jude's cock continues its slow pace. Zero's other hand moves to Jude's balls, rolling each one in turn.  
Zero's hand stops at the tip of Jude's cock and his thumb rubs against the slit over and over.  
"Jesus, Zero. Please," Jude says more emphatically.  
  
So his hand starts moving more quickly, from the base to tip. Zero moves so that his face is inches from Jude's cock. His hot breath ghosts over Jude's skin, making him moan. He's had about all he can stand, so Zero wraps his lips around the head of Jude's dick. His tongue swirls around it while his hand slides vigorously over the rest.  
Jude's moans fill the room, almost an involuntary response to Zero's attention. His hips lift off the wall.  
"Sorry," Jude grunts out before resting back against it.  
  
Zero removes his hand and begins to suck Jude's cock in earnest. He moves his hands to Jude's ass and pushes the brunet's hips closer to his mouth. Jude's hands tighten in his hair. The weight of Jude's dick on his tongue and the tight grip on his hair ground Zero in the moment. He finds himself trying to commit this to memory. He hums, in part trying to push Jude over the edge and in part because he's content.  
"Ah, Zero. I'm..." Jude gasps out. Zero pulls back just enough to only keep the head of Jude's cock in his mouth. Jude moans, his hands clenching around strands of Zero's hair before releasing them completely. Zero breathes through his nose as Jude's come fills his mouth. The thick, salty liquid hits his tongue. He catches it all in his mouth and swallows some before moving up to kiss Jude. Close-mouthed at first, but when Jude licks along the seam of Zero's lips, he opens up to push some of Jude's come onto his tongue. The brunet groans deep in his throat and grabs onto the back of Zero's neck. Jude's other hand slides down the blond's chest toward his belt.  
They pull apart, both gasping for air.  
Zero rests his forehead on Jude's, pants, and says, "That was hot."  
Jude's hands are still shaking as he nods against Zero and laughs.


End file.
